Hogosha Kage
by KH-Sora'Riku'Roxas
Summary: Despite his defeat of Mizuki and his use of Kage Bunshin, the council deos not have sufficient evidence to promote him and thus they fail him. Hearing about this injustice Jiraiya comes back and forms his own team with Naruto: Team Sannin
1. Chapter 1

"Person talking"

'Person thinking'

"_**Demon/Bijuu talking"**_

'_**Demon/Bijuu thinking'**_

"**Demonic jinchuuriki form thing speaking"**

'**Demonic jinchuuriki form thing thinking'**

Jutsu

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

Twelve year old Naruto stood panting against a tree in a clearing near a training field while the morning sun was

"Alright so I stole the so called forbidden scroll …I'M GONNA BE A NINJA DATTEBAYO!"The leaves were dancing in the wind; Naruto starts running and soon ends up near a red water lake.

"What can I do while I wait for Mizuki-sensei?"…_**"read the scroll! It will help you in the future**_**" **Naruto got such a shock that he ended up slipping into the lake...and so did the scroll.

* * *

><p><strong>XX_ELSEWHERE_XX<strong>

Chunin Umino Iruka is looking all over for his student when he comes across a redlake.

"Well if it isn't my 'comrade' I'm still waiting up here for that demon you call a student, Naruto I think his name is… right?"

"Mizuki what have you done!? Where's Naruto!?"Iruka worried.

"I'm not sure where that ass is he should have been here by now… but just for no apparent reason other than to prove to myself that I am better than a dumbass like yourself lets fight… to the death!"

* * *

><p><strong> XX_MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE LAKE_XX<strong>

Naruto lay unconscious at the bottom of the lake only alive because of that voice he heard earlier. The forbidden scroll lay open in front of him.

"W-where am I? " Naruto asked as he got up from the dirty sewer water that he was apparently floating upon.

"_**This is your mind kit' and in reality there is some of the strongest jutsu right front of you and you're doing absolutely nothing to at least learn a few like I told you **__**BAKA!**__**" **_

'I wonder if I should tell Ojiisan about the creepy voice in my head that came back…"

"Wait a minute!...", _**'So he remembers what his academy instructor said about me ayy'**_,

"You look exactly like a bigger version of a stuffed toy I wanted when I was little… I'm going to call you fuzz ball"

"_**YOU SON OF A BITCH! I AM THE GREAT KYUU… you know what never mind we have more important things to do kit'" **__*blank scroll and brush appears* __**"I'm going to show you an image of what the scroll looks right now and I want you to copy as much as you can ok!?"**_

"_**And don't worry about the outside world, you have enough time to train in at least one move because a minute in reality is exactly an hour in your mindscape so basically you've only been here three minutes in reality"**_

* * *

><p><strong>XX_WITH IRUKA_XX<strong>

A bruised and scratched Iruka stood next to the lake unable to see any sign of Mizuki, he was panting heavily.

"Come out Mizuki! FIGHT ME!" just as Iruka said this, a fuuma shuriken came flying from a tree where Iruka couldn't see it.

Meanwhile Naruto got up from the lake with the scroll on his back and was now on safe ground when he saw one of the most horrible sights imaginable… his teacher getting thrown with a giant shuriken in the back and coughing out what seemed like liters of blood..That was when something snapped… Naruto's eyes turned red with black slits and then he shouted

"**Hey Iruka-Sensei! I better become a ninja after I beat the shit out of this ass"**

"N-Naruto" Iruka muttered out.

"**Hold on Sensei… HAAAAAA!" **Naruto shouted while gathering chakra."**TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **In a matter of milliseconds the training field was filled with hundreds of Naruto's.

'Shit...'"it doesn't matter you fucking demon you'll never be a proper ninja!"Mizuki shouted

"**Hey Mizuki-sensei… YOU NO LONGER HOLD ANY OF MY RESPECT!"**

And in a flash of orange and yellow the attack on Mizuki started.

"Doton: Dochuu eigyo no jutsu! "(See bottom for jutsu list) Mizuki shouted out while he sunk into the ground trying to sense which Naruto is the real demon scum

'Humph they all have the same chakra signature…he's using kage bunshin… so much chakra!' Mizuki appeared from underground

"Sairento kiringu!" Mizuki said silently as he grabbed Naruto "ah it's just a clone!" the clone poofed out of existence and then there were hundreds of orange and yellow blurs

And within seconds Mizuki lay motionless on the ground while Naruto was sitting against a tree panting as if he'd just fought a war.

"Well done N-Naruto" Iruka said before unconsciousness took both Naruto and himself.

* * *

><p><strong>XX_NEXT DAY COUNCIL CHAMBER_XX<strong>

"Why not, give me one good reason he can't become a genin!"Iruka was pissed; the council couldn't not let Naruto become the ninja he deserves to be.

"Well for starters no-one saw him use this 'incredible skills' you talked about and an academy student who's failed three times because of not being able to use the bunshin no jutsu was able to use B-ranked kinjutsu like Kage bunshin no jutsu that's preposterous!"The civilian woman expressed.

"Well actually Suki-Chan I saw Naruto-kun use that technique," These words came from the Hokage himself. "well then Hokage-sama do you have any proof that he used that technique?" the same council member asked with an acid like sound rolling off her tongue.

"Sigh...Unfortunately I do not…"

"Then the brat will not become a ninja!"Saki exclaimed 'one less demon to worry about'

* * *

><p><strong>XX_WHEN NARUTO FOUND OUT_XX<strong>

"WHAATT!?"The sound of a certain blonde shouting could be heard kilometers away_ (I will use measurements that I am used to)"_this makes no sense… I beat a Chunin and they're saying I can't be a genin!?"Naruto was definitely pissed

"Calm down Naruto-kun …I tried my best change their minds but for now they have no proof that you killed Mizuki." That was when Naruto snapped "I-I killed Mizuki…." Naruto's body was trembling; his mind went blank and then projections of Mizuki's lifeless body beaten to a pulp lying in a pool of blood with him standing as the victor appeared in his mind.

"I-I am a m-monster…"and with that Naruto sped out his window with tears in his eyes at a speed that would make most Chunin jealous,"NARUTO WAIT! You're not a monster…"Iruka had no idea where to go to find Naruto except the Ichiraku Ramen stand. When Iruka arrived at Naruto's favorite place in the village he was surprised to see Naruto wasn't there but inside the ramen stand was one of the Legendary Sannin; Jiraiya the toad Sannin.

* * *

><p><strong>XX_FEW HOURS OF TALKING LATER_XX<strong>

"I see… so it turns out Sarutobi-sensei was lying about him," the toad gallant Jiraiya seemed neutral but this was only because of the years he spent as a shinobi… because deep in his gut he was furious

"Please Jiraiya-sama try and help him you may be the only one to understand him…"

* * *

><p><strong>XX_HOKAGE MOUNTAIN_XX<strong>

Naruto sat upon the Yondaime Hokage's head…"this may just be the most peaceful place in the village. I'm going to miss this place hahaha…"… "well if you're going to miss it where do you plan on going?"A different voice asked.

Naruto was shocked so much so that he almost fell off the mountain, "who the heck are you and why did you sneak up on me!?"The man just stared at him and answered, "I'M GLAD YOU ASKED, I AM THE HERMIT OF , THE WISE AND IMMORTAL SPIRIT THAT'S RIGHT IT IS I THE TOAD MOUNTAIN SENNIN AM JIRAIYA!"

"Hmm you seem interesting so why are you here?"Naruto blatantly asked "well you see your academy instructor told me what happened to you and why you were not allowed to become a genin, if you come with me I can make you strong enough to be more than just an ordinary genin…what do you say kid?"

"What does the Hokage say about this?"Naruto asked pensively. "He says it's okay, the council is good with it too 'they just wanted him out of the village'."

"Then I guess if it's okay I'll go with you. So should I call you sensei?"Naruto was surprised at this opportunity.

"No but you can call me…the great toad Sannin Jiraiya-sama!"

"y-yeah so Jiraiya-sensei it is"

* * *

><p>Tajuu kage buunshin no jutsu- mass shadow clone technique<p>

Doton: Dochuu eigyo no jutsu-underground projection technique

Sairento kiringu-silent killing

bunshin no jutsu-clone technique

R&R Please


	2. Chapter 2

"Person talking"

'Person thinking'

"_**Demon/Bijuu talking"**_

'_**Demon/Bijuu thinking'**_

"**Demonic jinchuuriki form thing speaking"**

'**Demonic jinchuuriki form thing thinking'**

New Jutsu

Sorry for the delay in publishing I wasn't in the mood to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Naruto that honor belongs to Masashi Kishimoto… who I do not plan to assassinate in the near future.

**Chapter two:**

It has been two weeks since Naruto had met Jiraiya and they had left the village, for Naruto this new life seemed like a real pain in the ass.

"Bah Jiraiya-sensei are we there yet? I'm tired and my feet are paining!"Naruto said tiredly. "come on kid you were so quiet the first week we were on the road what happened to all that peace and tranquility?"Jiraiya was actually quite curious about this matter since Iruka had told him that Naruto was quite loud and brash.

"well I guess I was probably quiet for the first week because I was thinking of an incident that happened before I beat the shit out of Mizuki…I had this weird dream and in that dream I learnt the tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu."Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head in a foolish way.

'Training in your dreams? I've never heard of something like that before.' Jiraiya thought about it for a few minutes.' "Wait a minute! Explain your dream briefly quickly GO!"Jiraiya seemed excited for some reason.

"Well I was in a sewer thing, real dirty place, and I saw a huge cage thing and you wouldn't believe what was behind the bars! It was a giant version of a stuffed toy I wanted when I was little, a fox I think it's called…but he got really angry at me when I gave him a name."

"Did this fox have nine giant tails? You gave him a name?"Jiraiya asked curiously "well I'm not sure how many tails but it was a lot and yeah I called him Fuzz ball…is there something wrong with that?"Naruto asked dumbly, "you stupid gaki! That Fuzz ball is the strongest demon known the Kyuubi no Yoko!"Jiraiya exclaimed in fear.

"So, what's the problem it was just a dream."Naruto said tiredly "Hahaha…well you know how the Yondaime 'killed' the Kyuubi twelve years ago right?"Jiraiya asked cautiously. "Uh yeah?"

"Well that's not completely true…you see a mortal human cannot kill a Bijuu, but your fath- I mean the Yondaime Hokage did in fact defeat it…" Naruto tried to concentrate on what his at the time wise teacher was saying but found it difficult to find the point of his story.

"Wait… so if the Yondaime Hokage didn't kill Kyuubi, where is the beast?"… "Well the Yondaime knew the only way to save the village was to seal the demon a new born baby… and uhh you were the only baby around…"

"AND… so does that mean I was the one who protected Konoha or did I nearly destroy it over a decade ago?" Naruto said blankly without a hint of surprise or hate or any emotion that would make you think he cared about a giant demon being sealed into him.

"I don't understand… why aren't you surprised or angry or something?"Jiraiya asked in a worried motherly tone. Naruto answered wisely, "well the secret of me being a jinchuuriki might be a double S Class secret, but secrets in Konoha aren't that easy to keep from a boy like me who had to live in the shadows for the first 10 years of my life…"

"So you learned Tajuu Kage Bunshin from Kyuubi?... how does it even know mortal jutsu?"Jiraiya spat out.

"Well first of all Kyuubi is not an 'IT' and second believe it or not but remember that scroll that I took" when Jiraiya nodded Naruto continued, "well I have about a couple written with formula's and origin of the jutsu in my mind." Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly.

"well then that means… Kyuubi has some of the most powerful jutsu in his possession… and can instruct you how to use them?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto nodded.

They carried on walking in silence for the next few minutes when Naruto brought up an interesting topic that would make any important enough ninjas ears shoot up

"I've also heard about an organization that are trying to capture jinchuuriki like myself," Jiraiya was practically shocked silent, "when I was four a man sold me out to those people but an Anbu fought them long enough for me to escape…" 'The Akatsuki came after him already! And no single Anbu level ninja should be able to fight off an Akatsuki… who could that Anbu be?' Jiraiya thought hard. "Later on I found out that the Anbu's name is Itachi and he trained me in stealth and speed for almost a year since that was his specialties besides ninjutsu, genjutsu and his surprisingly high intelligence. He told me to hide my skills in the academy that I'd join when I turn eight. I've hidden my speed well enough for people not to suspect anything, but I had to use my stealth often by hiding from civilians when they try to kill me or hiding from ninja occasionally when I pull pranks."

"Itachi trained you…So on a scale from 1 to 10, 10 being Itachi and 1 being genin where would you put yourself in terms of speed?"

Without hesitation Naruto answered immediately,"8.2"… "How can you be so precise?" Jiraiya asked confused.

"I asked him the same question three weeks ago." Jiraiya being curious asked him, "But Itachi has been a missing-nin for 6 years so there's no way you could have spoken to him 3 weeks ago." 'Naruto is extremely intelligent for his age I wonder if I could actually take him as an apprentice and let him continue my legacy' Jiraiya pondered

"I'm not sure but I hardly see him… he just shows up at random times and he would always give me a task or something to test my abilities, like the last time we took a race through the forest of death and I finished only a few seconds after him" Naruto finished proudly.

'I have to find out more about this by Sarutobi-sensei… if Itachi is in Akatsuki like I expect he is then he shouldn't be getting this close to Naruto without anyone knowing about their encounters!' just then the realization of what Naruto had said hit him full force. "WAIT A MINUTE YOU'RE A 12 YEAR OLD NINJA WHO TECHNICALLY ISN'T A NINJA AND YOU'VE BEEN TRAINING WITH AN S-CLASS MISSING-NIN FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG!? NOT TO MENTION THAT BY ITACHI'S RATING YOU'RE FASTER THAN AN AVERAGE JOUNIN!" Jiraiya practically screamed that out.

"Well Naruto if you're that fast then I guess you won't mind if we speed up on our way to wave country, now would you?"Jiraiya asked with a smirk after he calmed down.

"No, Jiraiya-sensei I think it would be a great idea to get there as fast as possible your friend Mei-sama did say in the letter that what she needed to ask of you is urgent…didn't she?"Naruto answered with the exact same smirk his sensei had on. Hearing that the elderly sage had to suppress a giggle as to not alert his apprentice of the 'other' part of his life.

And with that they both sped off in a blur of red, white, orange and yellow.

**XX_THE PREVIOUS DAY KONOHA_XX**

"Enter!" came the voice of the third Hokage, as four figures approached the third he began to address them, "Team seven you have been doing great and have a spotless mission record with 21 D ranked missions completed in less than a full month. Your next mission will be a C rank if you think you're ready?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

While Kakashi was pondering whether or not his students were ready for a C class mission, his student Sasuke answered for him,"Yes Hokage-sama I believe we are all ready!"

Kakashi had to interrupt before his students got carried away with themselves, "this mission I will be coming with you in case of any unsuspecting trouble, is that ok with you Hokage?"

"That is a great idea Kakashi," after a minute of discussing the details of the mission the Hokage gave the signal to send in the client.

A drunken old man came into the room a minute later, "Tazuna-san this is your escort meet Kakashi," Kakashi waved. "Sasuke," Sasuke nodded in his direction. "Sakura," the pink head bowed her head as a form of respect. "and lastly we have Sai," and as if on cue the pale boy spoke, "and here I thought we were going to escort a master bridge builder," he made as if he were looking for the master bridge builder. "excuse me Hokage-sama but all I see is a drunken old man I think you might have sent in the wrong client because he seems more like a client for a low D class mission or someone academy students could use as a punching dummy."

As Tazuna was about to retaliate, Kakashi and the remainder of team seven could only think of one thing… 'this is going to be a long mission.'

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I have planned this story for hours with my good friend Kotoamatetsukami2 so I have not been able to write that much and I appreciate your patience in waiting for chapter 2 I have no set plan for the story, any ideas are welcome I still do not have all the pairings worked out but I'm leaning towards NaruHina because even Kishimoto showed that he supports the pairing in the last chapter of Naruto *heartbreaks* Although I might make it a NarutoxOC.**


End file.
